Flaschenpost
Mit Hilfe eines uralten Kommunikationsnetzwerks wird der Doktor in den Alpha-Quadranten geschickt, wo er dem Sternenflottenhauptquartier Bericht erstatten soll, dass die Voyager nicht verloren sei, sondern im Delta-Quadranten verschollen und dass sich die Crew auf der Heimreise befindet. Zusammenfassung Prolog: Rauhes Klima thumb|Das Sensorennetz, kurz nachdem Seven es entdeckt hat. B'Elanna äußert ihren Unmut über Seven of Nines ruppigen Umgang gegenüber ihrem Vorgesetzten Commander Chakotay, der ihr dazu rät etwas nachsichtiger zu sein, als Seven den Commander und den Captain in das astrometrische Labor bestellt. Als die beiden in das Labor kommen, präsentiert ihnen Seven das Bild eines Schiffs – und zwar das eines Schiffs der Sternenflotte! Es befindet sich jedoch im Alpha-Quadranten, was bei Janeway und ihrem Ersten Offizier die Frage aufwirft, wie Seven an dieses Bild gekommen ist. Sie erklärt den beiden, dass sie nicht imstande war, die astrometrischen Sensoren derart zu erweitern, dass sie bis in den Zielquadranten reichten, sondern dass sie sich ein in Reichweite befindliches Kommunikationsnetzwerk zu Nutze machte, welches bis in den Alpha-Quadranten reicht, und das entdeckte Schiff befindet sich im Bereich einer der Stationen des Netzwerks. Da Seven die Protokolle befolgen will, wartet sie nun darauf, Kontakt suchen zu dürfen, was Janeway natürlich nicht abschlagen kann. Akt I: Hoffen und Bangen thumb|Der Verzweiflung nahe: Kathryn Janeway Etwas später ist Janeway auf die Brücke zurückgekehrt, von wo aus sie über einen von Seven im astrometrischen Labor hergestellten Kommunikationskanal versucht mit dem Schiff im Alpha-Quadranten in Kontakt zu treten, jedoch wird die Nachricht zurückgeleitet, so dass man nichts als ein Echo vernimmt. Ein weiterer Versuch scheitert ebenso. Seven findet bei einer schnellen Diagnose heraus, dass sich das normale Kommunikationssignal auf seinem Weg in den Alpha-Quadranten zu stark zersetzt und deshalb vom Netzwerk zurückgeschickt wird. Als einzigen Ausweg können B'Elanna und sie nur anbieten, eine holografische Matrix zu schicken, die als komplettes aber insich geschlossenes Datenpaket besser zu übermitteln sei, als eine konstante Übertragung. Und so gibt es nur einen, der für diese Aufgabe in Frage kommt: Der Doktor. Auch wenn das Risiko besteht, dass bei der Übertragung sein Programm verloren geht, will der Doktor das Risiko eingehen, da sich das Schiff der Sternenflotte bald wieder aus dem Bereich der Zielstation entfernt und so die Optionen nun ausgehen. Kurz bevor das unbekannte Schiff der Sternenflotte aus dem Bereich des Netzwerks herausfliegt, wird der Doktor übertragen. Sein mobiler Emitter fällt zu Boden, nachdem er verschwindet. Akt II: Eine problematische Mission thumb|Jemand zu Hause? Auf der anderen Seite, wird seine Matrix von dem holografischen System der Krankenstation automatisch nach Empfang zusammengesetzt und sein Programm gestartet. Er ruft, nach der Besatzung, jedoch meldet sich niemand – auch auf den Ruf zur Brücke erfolgt nichts als schweigen. Durch eine Computeranfrage erfährt der Doktor, dass er sich auf dem Föderationsraumschiff Prometheus befindet. Er erkundet die Umgebung und findet schließlich schnell mehrere Crewmitglieder. Einer von ihnen ist bereits tot, ein weiterer liegt im Sterben, kann aber dem Doktor noch mitteilen, dass das Schiff von Romulanern gekapert worden sei. Auf der Brücke der Prometheus bemerkt man, dass sich ein weiteres Schiff der Sternenflotte nähert – ein Schiff der ''Nebula''-Klasse. Während der Doktor auf der Krankenstation weitere Nachforschungen anstellt, eröffnet der Verfolger das Feuer auf die Prometheus. Nach einigen Treffern aktivieren die Romulaner den Multi-Vektor-Angriffsmodus, welcher das Schiff in drei separate Einheiten teilt und das Ziel so von mehreren Seiten angreift. Schnell ist das Verfolgerschiff außer Gefecht gesetzt, so dass die Prometheus nach der Reintegration der Teile ihren Flug zum Romulus fortsetzen kann. Akt III: Nachfolger Bei dem Gefecht wurde einer der romulansichen Offizier durch eine explodierende Konsole verletzt und wird von Lieutenant Nevala zur Krankenstation gebracht. Der Doktor nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und gibt vor, dass er automatisch bei ihrer Ankunft aktiviert worden sei und gibt vor mit der Behandlung zu beginnen. thumb|Nicht so laut! Als die Romulanerin schließlich geht, aktiviert er das MHN der Prometheus – wie das Schiff selbst jedoch auch nur ein Prototyp. "Modell II" zeigt sich jedoch nicht sonderlich gefestigt in seinen Persönlichkeitssubroutinen. Beim Anblick des Romulaners geht das "Modell II" zu einer Konsole und versucht die Sicherheit zu rufen, wird jedoch vom Doktor aufgehalten. Als er seinem Nachfolgemodell erklärt, dass das Schiff von den Romulanern übernommen wurde, deaktiviert sich dieses nach Zitat einer Sternenflottenvorschrift, welche die Deaktivierung des MHN nach einer Kaperung vorsieht. Entnervt holt ihn der Doktor wieder zurück und erklärt, dass er Hilfe bei der Behandlung des verletzten Romulaners bräuchte, da er mit den moderneren medizinischen Gerätschaften nicht zurechtkommt. "Modell II" lässt sich überzeugen und beginnt mit dem Doktor als Assistent die Behandlung. Auf der Voyager hat man sich derweil der Hoffnung hingegeben und schreibt die ersten Briefe an die Heimat oder aktualisiert sie. Der frustrierte Tom hingegen muss den Doktor auf der Krankenstation ersetzen und behandelt die kleinen Wehwehchen der Crew, wie beispielsweise ein durch Neelix' scharfe Küche hervorgerufenes Sodbrennen. Zurück im Alpha-Quadranten überlegt der Doktor, was er unternehmen kann, um seinen ursprünglichen Auftrag zu erfüllen – allerdings fliegt die Prometheus mit maximaler Warpgeschwindigkeit auf das Territorium des romulanischen Imperiums zu, so dass Eile geboten ist. Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei: Um das Schiff zu wenden, muss der Doktor die Romulaner außer Gefecht setzen. Dazu müsste man jedoch auf das Ventilationssystem zugreifen – da er sich jedoch nicht mit den Systemen der Prometheus auskennt, fällt diese Aufgabe "Modell II" zu, während der Doktor die Romulaner auf der Brücke ablenkt, indem er vorgibt, dass eine Fehlfunktion eine Strahlenkontamination hervorgerufen hat, um dann die Einstellungen am Ventilationssystem vorzunehmen. Auf der Brücke hört er dann mit an, dass Rekar das Schiff nicht mehr an die romulanische Flotte, sondern an den romulanischen Geheimdienst – dem Tal Shiar übergeben will. Allerdings werden seine Änderungen entdeckt, so dass er zum Verhör gebracht wird. thumb|Du schaffst das, Harry! Im Delta-Quadranten ist die Lage unverändert, was Tom geradezu in den Wahnsinn treibt, da er sämtliche Aufgaben des Doktors übernehmen muss – schließlich ist er "Pilot und kein Arzt". So bittet er seinen Freund Harry, dem ausgewiesenen Spezialisten für Holoprogrammierung, einen neuen Doktor zu kreieren, was diesen aber vor eine scheinbar unmögliche Aufgabe stellt. Schließlich haben die bedeutendsten Experten auf diesem Gebiet an diesem Projekt geforscht, um eine stabile Matrix zu schaffen, da diese eine gigantische Menge an Informationen verarbeiten müsste. Im astrometrischen Labor unterhalten sich Seven und B'Elanna gerade über Sevens unmöglichen Umgang mit anderen Personen, die jedoch ihr Verhalten mit Effizienz begründet, als die beiden eine Transmission aus dem Netzwerk erhalten. Ein Hirogen fordert sie auf, die Verbindung zum Netzwerk zu trennen. Als B'Elanna die Situation erläutern will, bricht er die Transmission selbst ab – der Weg in den Alpha-Quadrant ist nun versperrt, der Doktor fernab der Voyager gestrandet. Akt IV: Finale Auf der Prometheus wird der Doktor von Rekar und Nevala verhört. Als Nevala von einem holografischen Signal berichtet, das die Sensoren des Schiffs aufgezeichnet haben, erzählt der Doktor schließlich die unglaubliche Wahrheit, welche aber auf taube Ohren stößt. Nevala schlägt schließlich vor, die Matrix des Doktors Stück für Stück zu dekompilieren, für ein Hologramm sicherlich eine grausame Prozedur. In diesem Moment strömt Gas in den Raum – "Modell II" ist also erfolgreich. Nachdem die Romulaner bewusstlos zu Boden gehen, transferiert sich "Modell II" zum Doktor und beginnt überschwänglich von seiner Tat zu berichten. Kurzum: Er nutzte die Notfallprozeduren und löste einen schiffsweiten medizinischen Alarm aus, was ihn ermächtigte, das Betäubungsgas in die Ventilation zu geben. Da die Zeit aber nicht mehr wird, unterbricht ihn der Doktor, und beide transferieren sich auf die Brücke. Die Situation stellt nun jedoch wieder beide vor ein erneutes Problem: Keiner der beiden ist ausgebildeter Pilot, jedoch hat der Doktor einige Trainingsflüge in einigen Shuttles absolviert und sich den ein oder anderen Trick von Mr. Paris abgeschaut – wie etwa eine Antriebsüberlastung, welche den Ausfall des Warpantriebs zur Folge hat. thumb|Die MHN werden gegen die Konsole geschleudert. Dabei löst der Doktor jedoch beinahe eine Überlastung des Warpkerns aus, die er allerdings ebenso schnell im Griff hat. Beide sind überglücklich es geschafft zu haben, als ein zweiter Alarm ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. "Modell II" befürchtet schon, dass der Doktor wieder etwas beschädigt hätte, allerdings ist das Problem kein technisches, wenn auch nicht minder schwerwiegend: Die Prometheus ist anscheinend in Reichweite dreier romulanischer Warbirds der ''D'deridex''-Klasse gekommen, und fangen diese das Schiff nun ab. Auf der Voyager meldet sich erneut der Hirogen und fordert die Crew dazu auf, die erneut aufgebaute Verbindung seitens der Voyager zur Sensorenphalanx zu beenden. Janeway redet mit ihm, aber da er sich dem diplomatischen Weg verweigert, schickt Seven kurzerhand eine Schockwelle durch das Netz, die den Hirogen trifft. Er ist ersteinmal außer Gefecht gesetzt, und Janeway und B'Elanna sind aufgrund Sevens Logik und Effizienz erst einmal so gut wie sprachlos und nehmen die Situation einfach mal als gegeben hin. In der Krankenstation hat Harry derweil eine Matrix entwickelt, deren Aussehen auf dem des Doktors basiert und beginnt nun, diese mit der medizinischen Datenbank zu füttern. Als sie das Programm jedoch aktivieren, beginnt dieses nur, den Inhalt der Datenbank vorzutragen bis es aufgrund der Datenmengen instabil wird und zusammenbricht. Auf Toms Unzufriedenheit hin, merkt Harry an, dass er mit einem solchen Ergebnis gerechnet hat – dann überträgt er Grays Anatomie auf ein PADD und überreicht es Tom, da er wohl schneller den Inhalt auswendig lernt, als dass Harry es schafft, einen Ersatz für den Doktor herzustellen. Im Alpha-Quadranten spitzt sich die Lage immer weiter zu: Die Warbirds rücken immer näher, und als die Romulaner sich melden, versucht sich der Doktor darin, Rekar zu imitieren, was jedoch vom Tal Shiar schnell durchschaut wird, so dass die Warbirds das Feuer eröffnen. Als die Sensoren drei weitere Schiffe ausmachen ist man zunächst froh, dass es sich um Schiffe der Sternenflotte handelt. Jedoch kommen die offenbar nicht, um die Prometheus unter allen Umständen zurückzuholen, sondern um unter allen Unständen zu verhindern, dass sie in feindliche Hände fällt, denn sie eröffnen ebenfalls das Feuer auf die Prometheus. Und da das Kommunikationssystem der Prometheus defekt ist, kann keines der beiden MHNe die Sternenflottenschiffe darüber informieren, dass die Romulaner an Bord überwältigt sind. thumb|Der Angriff auf die Romulaner startet. [[Bild:Prometheus Schilde.jpg|thumb|Die Prometheus unter Beschuss]] Schließlich schaffen es die beiden, auf die taktischen Systeme zuzugreifen. "Modell II" feuert sogar einen Photonentorpedo ab – trifft allerdings versehentlich eines der Sternenflottenschiffe. Über ihre Hilfs- und Hoffnungslosigkeit geraten die beiden wieder in einen Streit, bei dem "Modell II" mit seiner Hand auf das Bedienfeld der OPS-Konsole schlägt – was zufällig den Multivektor-Angriffsmodus auslöst. Zum zweiten Mal erlebt der Doktor, wie sich das Schiff autosepariert, und als der Computer nach Angriffsmuster und Ziel fragt ist für beide klar, wen sie angreifen wollen: die Romulaner! Gemäß dem Befehl der beiden MHN greift die Prometheus nun einen der drei Warbirds an und zerstört ihn mit der konzentrierten Feuerkraft dreier Schiffe, woraufhin sich die beiden verbleibenden Warbirds zurückziehen. Die Gefahr ist gebannt, und zwei Offiziere der Sternenflotte beamen mit Kompressionsgewehren bewaffnet auf die Brücke der Prometheus, um schließlich verdutzt zu bemerken, dass sie von zwei MHN empfangen werden. Einige Stunden später empfängt die Voyager erneut eine Übertragung aus dem Netzwerk: Es ist der Doktor. Seven leitet den Datenstrom direkt zur Krankenstation um, wo Janeway den Doktor derart stabilisiert, dass sein Programm gestartet werden kann. Der Doktor beginnt sofort mit dem Bericht und erzählt, dass er nach einigen Schwierigkeiten mit einigen Romulanern dem Sternenflottenkommando über den Verbleib der Voyager aufklärte, welches das Schiff seit 14 Monaten offiziell als verloren erklärte, was er jedoch glücklicherweise korrigieren konnte. So obliegt ihm nun die freudige Pflicht der Crew auszurichten, dass die Sternenflotte alles unternehmen wird, um der Voyager bei der Heimreise zu unterstützen – sie sind nun nicht mehr alleine. Hintergrundinformationen * Auch wenn das Dominion mehrmals in einigen anderen Episoden erwähnt, wurde in dieser Episode zum ersten Mal eine Referenz zu dem Dominion-Krieg hergestellt. Die nächste Episode mit Bezug zur Handlung im Krieg ist die Folge . * Das MHN-Typ II der Prometheus sagt dem MHN der Voyager, dass die Romulaner nicht im Konflikt mit dem Dominion kämpften. Jedoch erklärte das Romulanische Sternenimperium dann einige Monate später dem Dominion den Krieg ( ). * Zudem wurde in dieser Folge der Beta-Quadrant in der Erwähnung ausgelassen, obwohl dieser laut z.B. dem Referenzwerk Star Trek: Sternenatlas zwischen dem Delta- und Alpha-Quadrant liegt. Auch die Position der USS Prometheus auf der astrometrischen Karte deutet darauf hin, dass sie sich entgegen dem Dialog im Beta-Quadrant befunden haben müsste. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andy Dick als MHN Modell II * Judson Scott als Rekar * Valerie Wildman als Nevala * Tiny Ron als Idrin * Tony Sears als Sternenflottenoffizier Verweise Kategorie:Episode (VOY) en:Message in a Bottle (episode) es:Message in a Bottle fr:Message in a Bottle nl:Message in a Bottle